The invention relates to a cork bottle opener. A hollow cylinder with a section of inner thread in the inner wall of one end is used. When the handle is rotated, the central rod can move moving block up and down in the hollow cylinder, which is able to pull cork out, in order to provide structural improvement of cork bottle opener with single hand operation, force saving and safety features.
At present, the conventional cork bottle opener is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. As for its operation, the handle (3) is rotated; the screw drill (2) will be drilled into cork. Now, the groove (4) on the edge of central rod (1) is wedged to gear disc (5) on the top end of handle (3). So, when the screw drill (2) is drilled down, the handle (3) will be opened due to gear disc (5) rotation. Then press the handle (3) down with both hands, the central rod (1) will pull cork upward. But due to both hands are used; the bottle can not be grasped fixedly. If the force applied is uneven, the bottle might slip to the ground to break. Or the hand might get hurt due to abnormal operation. Or the screw drill might drill through cork, and cork debris drops in bottle. So, it is very inconvenient.
The inventor discloses this practical and innovating invention based on his abundant experience on research, development, and sales of related products.